A New World
by AG Adrianne
Summary: 20 new students came to Hogwarts this year, to join the Golden Trio in their last, and most chaotic year, in Hogwarts. New enemies arise, and doubts are formed. The Hogwarts students and Campers must unite to defeat a common adversary, for the survival of both their worlds. Some die, and some come back from the dead. Percabeth/Jasper/Chrisse/Hinny/Romione/Leyna/Tratie.
1. Chapter 1

Summary of Story: The campers are new students in Hogwarts. It was strange that they joined the Golden Trio in the beginning of their 7th year. Tensions, and doubts rise as the school adapts to an ever changing Wizard world after the war. That is when they are hit with a secret kept by a select few members of the wizarding world.

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 **Percy**

Shivering in the morning air, we all stood in front of Zeus, listening to his monologue about our new quest. In a very solemn tone, he explained to us that we needed to learn about magic (I think) and pretend to be wizards. Honestly, I think he lost it. It was probably a late April Fool's joke on us, maybe the gods were bored. Okay, maybe _that's_ not entirely true. But still, who could possible want us to go to a school that was called Hogwarts? An what was this bullshit about waving a stick? Zeus didn't seem to understand the absurdity of everything that he was saying. He kept talking about how we needed to train and what the "quest" was. After what seemed like an hour of explanation, he finally left with a warning.

"This is a very important task children, you must take care." Zeus looked grave as he said that comically unbelievable tale, and took off in a flash of light.

Unsure of what to do next, we all awkwardly stared at each other. No no one spoke for a while. For the first time that morning, I realized how many of us were there. There were some Romans, but not many. We only had Jason, Hazel, Frank and Reyna. However, we did have Clarisse, Chris Rodrigues, the Stolls, Annabeth, Rachel, Grover, Katie, Piper, Leo Malcolm, Nico, Thalia, and Will from Camp Half-Blood.

We were standing close to the camp border, to be away from the eavesdroppers at camp. It didn't matter though. No one would hear us, nor would anyone care. Everyone was asleep; it was 5:00 on a Sunday morning. Pretty much everyone looked cranky at this point for being woken up this early for absolutely nothing. I don't think even the Athena kids understood the total nonsense Zeus spewed about people who waved sticks to make magic in an unknown part of the world. He was probably drunk.

Leaning towards me Thalia whispered, "Did you understand anything?" I shook my head, and waited for someone to explain what the hell just happened.

"We should just go to Chiron and ask him. Zeus did say that Chiron knew about this." Will finally broke the silence with something that we all agreed on. I don't even know why Zeus bothered to tell us about this. It would have been more efficient if Chiron was the one to tell us. Plus, we would've actually understood what the quest was.

Slowly, and quietly, we made our way into the camp. Still shivering in the dark, we all walked towards the Big House. The warmth of the house sent a tingling sensation through my body. As we entered the room, we noticed that Chiron was waiting for us. Okay, so he knew about this whole thing.

"Sit down campers."

"Wait, Chiron - do you know why we are here?" Nico asked him. Chiron nodded and gestured towards the chairs. We all sat down and waited for him to begin talking.

"Okay demigods, I know that this must've been a very confusing morning for you. I'm afraid that it is only going to get more confusing as time progresses. You are the best warriors of this generation. Being warriors doesn't just mean that you are good fighters, it means that you are good, honorable people. Each of you has the ability to be compassionate, understanding and strong. The journeys that you have been and the obstacles you overcame have given the necessary experience and ability to succeed in this challenge. Recently, the Gods have been notified by a source that there is a problem in England. Before I get into that, I must explain to you of the secret civilization that lives there. As you may be aware, the Gods are always moving about. In one such instance, hundreds of years ago, they lived what is current day Europe. There, Hecate, the goddess of magic, created a race, with the help of another goddess. This race has survived until now, hidden from mortal persecution."

"Chiron, who is this other goddess that helped with the creation of the people?"

"That, Malcolm, I cannot reveal to you yet. You will know in due time." Chiron's tone was so serious that all thoughts that I had about this being a joke flew out the window. We were all hanging to his every word.

"These people are called wizards. All the tales of wizards, witches and sorcerers that you heard were based of on these people. When Hecate created them, she gave them the ability to do magic without the aid of other objects. However, as she realized that this was being taken advantage of, she altered their abilities to weaken the amount of magic they can do without a wand."

"Do these people live like the rest of society?"

"Yes they do Annabeth. They are somewhat like the modern world. They do dress differently, most of them if not all wear cloaks. They aren't very educated about the modern world. Most of them don't care about the mortals, or about their inventions."

Chiron went on explaining about the Wizard world and their recent war, before he came to the actual reason why we were being told about all this.

"Recently, we have been notified of a threat to this community. It is extremely vulnerable since it just got out of one of its most brutal wars. Voldemort has a son, who is now plotting to finish what his father couldn't - find a path to infinite power and immortality. Your quest is to stop him. However, there is a catch. You must enter a wizard school - Hogwarts - acting as normal wizard students. You must learn to blend in and gain these people's trust. Most of them don't know who we are, or even that we exist. You will let them know who you are and why you are there only when you have gained their complete trust. As for Voldemort's son, we know that he isn't strong enough to attack the wizards yet, but in just a few months' time, he will be."

"Can't these wizards take care of that threat with their magic?" Jason asked.

"They can't. Voldemort's son, Ian, is gathering Greek and Roman monsters to aid him. This is the only reason you all need to be there to help him. To prepare you for this, we have decided to train you in the art of using a wand to channel your magic."

"Our magic? Since when did we have magic?"

"You have always had magic in you. Most demigods don't know about this because using magic increases your scent, and makes it easier for monsters to hunt you down. Also, it would be extremely dangerous if you couldn't control it. Demigods have unbelievable amounts of magic in them. It is when you know of it that you can trigger it. For now, we will train you to do control and use your magic."

"Do we need sticks to do that?" Clarisse asked.

"No, you don't. But you will also learn to use _wands_ so that you can keep up appearances."

"Do we have the same kind of magic as the wizards?"

"No, your magic is more powerful, and doesn't require the use of a wand. Any spells that are thrown at you by wizards are harmless, unless you choose to let it affect you to keep up appearances."

"When do we begin?"

"Today, after breakfast. When you go to your cabins, you will find your wands on your beds. Come to the Big House after breakfast for your first lesson. You may leave now."

 **A/N I would really appreciate getting feedback and ideas from readers (I've had 2 people review me out of the 200+ people who read this). I would also like to add that I will try to make characters as canon as I can, with the exception of some (not the Golden Trio).**

 **I also plan on having some characters come back to life (the Potters, Sirius, Dumbledore, Selena, Beckendorf, maybe Luke, etc). Fred never died. Looking forward to your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Wizard World

**Chapter 2: The Wizard World**

 **2 months later**

 **Percy**

"This is the end of your training. Tomorrow, you will leave for London and board your train to Hogwarts. I hope you remember how to pass off as a normal wizard. I would like to remind you again that even though you can absorb the magic from the spells that might be thrown at you, you must remember to pretend like you are hit by it. In dire situations, you may let the magic actually affect you. But remember that you have the choice to decide depending on the circumstance. Don't forget to talk to the other demigods there. They have been students and teachers there. Two of the professors are demigods - Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall, I think there is one student - Draco Malfoy. There might be more students, but I don't know for sure. You will have these people to help you through the quest. Pack your bags, and prepare to leave demigods." Chiron told us as we prepared to leave.

I walked back to my cabin and began throwing everything into my bag. It was then that I noticed Jason leaning against the doorframe.

"Hi Jason"

"Hey Percy. I left my wand here last night when we were practicing. Did you happen to see it?"

"Oh yeah, here it is. I forgot to bring it to practice today." I said as I gave it to him.

"It's cool Perce. See ya."

I continued packing when I Jason left. When I was done, I walked to the lake. It was almost time for dinner, my stomach was growling like crazy, but I ignored it. I wanted to see my dad. I always loved walking in the cool night air. The calm waters were glistening in the starlight. I dipped my foot in and sat there. A ripple ran through the water, and my father walked out in his printed shirt and khaki shorts.

"Hello son."

"Hi Dad"

"I heard your prayers last night. What is it that you want to know?"

"What happens if we don't do well on this quest? I never did anything like it before. Everyone sounds so serious about it. To me it seems like a lot depends on this. Why are the gods so concerned about it?"

"I cannot fully answer that son. I can tell you that Ian (Voldemort's son) can pose as a threat to us since he is recruiting many monsters. If he can unleash the monsters from Tartarus, he can pose as a threat to all gods. The only way to stop him is to kill him. Don't even worry about not doing well Percy. Chiron has trained you well enough. So far Ian doesn't even know about you. You are strong enough to do this. He is still preparing to attack, but you guys are ready for him."

"Thanks dad. I needed that. Anyways, I'm going to go eat dinner. See you soon."

"Bye son" My father gave me a reassuring smile and went back into the water. I took my feet out of the lake, put on my shoes and walked back into camp.

The next morning, we all stood waiting for our transportation to arrive in the near the strawberry field. Argus pulled up near us in the van. We loaded the trunk and got into the van.

"Come back alive demigods!" Chiron waved to us as we drove away.

"Thanks for the confidence in us Chiron" Rachel yelled back to him sarcastically.

When we got to the airport, we said goodbye to Argus, and walked to our Gate.

I don't even know what happened, because I was asleep for most of the time, but Katie says that everyone went crazy, and Thalia started singing Kumbaya because she was bored and scared at the same time. After the plane ride, we went to King's station.

"This is it guys. We just have to go to platform 9¾" Chris said.

Before Chris could explain to us which platform we had to run through (he was given the transportation details), Leo let out a battle cry and ran into platform 8. Needless to say, it did not end well.

"That…...hahaha…..was…..sooo…...STUPID!" Nico said before he fell on the floor laughing with tears running down his face. Everyone else weren't far behind.

"Did you see the look on his face?"

"That was the most beautifully horrifying thing I've ever seen!"

"It was just the wrong pillar guys" Leo said with a sheepish smile and a bump on his forehead.

"Anyways, we're getting late. We need to get to train soon. We have to run through platform 9, I think." Chris said.

We all went through the right platform this time, and ended up getting on the train at the right time. There were all kind of weird things happening in there. Some students had rats and owls with them. I obviously heard about all the weird things that happen in the wizard world (courtesy of Chiron's training), but it was still weird to actually see the strange things happened before you. I heard the Stolls and Leo snigger at the pointy hats some people had on. The whole thing looked like a Halloween costume party, except everyone had the same costume. The train started moving as soon as we got in, so we went into the first compartment we could.

Lucky for us, there was already a sulking dude in it. He stared at us for a while, and then smiled at us.

"You guys are the demigods, right? I'm Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you. I'll be helping you with this quest."

"Hi Draco"

We all sat down, and introduced ourselves to him. Turns out he playing as one of the Death Eater's son.

"So are you a demigod?" Connor asked him

"No. I can't tell you guys about my heritage yet, but I will let you know that I have the same powers and abilities that you do."

"Why are you here? How long have been going to the wart school?" Travis asked

"This is my quest. I was asked to come here to keep an eye on things, and work as a spy. I've been here for six years now. This is my Seventh Year as a Hogwarts students. I've had Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Snape to help me."

"I read that Malfoys are a real family. Are you a really a Malfoy, or do you just use that name?" Annabeth asked.

"It is a little messed up, but I'll explain it. I am an actual Malfoy, but I was adopted by another family. I don't consider Lucius and Narcissa as my actual parents. They weren't the ones who took care of me. They are horrible people in general. The only Malfoy I consider family and love is my grandfather Vladimir Malfoy. I live with my adopted family and have a sister. I came to the wizard world using the name Malfoy, so that it fits the role I've had to act in for my quest. I'll tell you more about that complicated story later."

We continued asking him questions about the wizard world and the school. After a while, we got off the train and prepared to go to the school.

"Good luck guys. Professor McGonagall is going to take you from here onwards. I have to go. Bye" Draco left, and we looked looked for the professor.

I saw a lady in an extremely tight bun walk towards us. She looked at all of us and introduced herself.

"Hello students. I am Professor McGonagall. As you may have been told by Chiron, you will be Sorted into a House in which you will be for the rest of your time at Hogwarts. I will take to the Great Hall, and you will wait outside until I cue you in to be Sorted."

She explained how the Sorting would work, and then gave us instructions to get to the school from the train station. Apparently we were supposed to get on these carriages, and meet her at the school again. After talking to us, she poofed out of there.

"I found the carriages guys."

The carriages were super creepy and were being drawn by decaying horses. I think. And then, it got super weird, Nico started talking to them.

"Oh hello there. Are they taking good care of you? I can let father know if they aren't"

The horse neighed in reply. And then it did a weird bowing down thing to him. The strangest thing was that I understood what it said. It was all just very weird. After Nico's little heart to heart with the horse, we got on the carriage. We split into two carriages so that we wouldn't have to cram.

"Why were you talking to a horse Nico? Have you lost that one brain cell?"

"Very funny Thalia. I'm dying of laughter. Those horses are from the Underworld. Their ancestors were gifted by dad to these people."

"Why the hell did I understand what they said if they are from the Underworld?"

"Oh my God Percy. Think for a minute. They are _horses_ you idiot."

"Ohhhh, yeah that makes sense Annabeth. That makes more sense than me being part Hades."

"Did you actually think that?" Reyna asked me.

"You don't know him Reyna. It's like his brain decides to leave his head sometimes" Thalia said shaking her head

"Well, one thing about Prissy is never going to change no matter what" Clarisse said giving me a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at her.

The rest of the carriage ride was mostly fun. I did notice that the people in the carriage behind us were kind of staring. One of the guys had round glasses, the other had extremely red hair, and the girl had bushy hair. They were probably the Golden Trio that Draco and Chiron told us about. Everyone was awestruck by the castle at night time when the carriages stopped and we got out. We walked to Professor McGonagall and waited as we were told to be Sorted. When I saw students walking in, I realized that we were not dressed for this occasion. We were all in jeans and t-shirts, unlike the robe/cloak things these people were wearing.

"Guys, we should probably go put on our cloaks or something? It would be extremely awkward if we walked in there looking like this." Piper said.

"You're right. We should try to find a bathroom or something," Katie agreed. We all nodded.

"Okay then. Since we don't know where a bathroom actually is, let's split and look for one. Meet back here in five?"

We all agreed on that idea and each ran off in one direction. I looked around the confusing hall, but couldn't find a bathroom.I did find many weird things though (I swear I saw a weird shriveled up elf thing that popped off as soon as it saw that I saw it). I realized that the five minutes were soon going to be over, so I made my way back to the meeting spot.

"Anyone find a bathroom?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope"

"None"

"I don't even think this place has a bathroom"

Before we could decide on what to do about our dress situation, I heard McGonagall's voice come through the doors of the Great Hall.

"I welcome the new Seventh Year exchange students of Hogwarts."

"We should probably go inside"

Oh well. Looks like we're going to have to go in there without looking like idiots in a pointy hats.


	3. Chapter 3 The Sorting

**Chapter 3: The Sorting**

 **Harry**

My last year ever at Hogwarts as a student. This might, no, this _will_ be the calm year with no Voldemorts, crazy wars, or annoying relatives that I have been yearning for since the time I set foot in this school and learned of this world. With a stupid smile on face as I thought about this, I looked around the Gryffindor table. I sat next to Ginny, my girlfriend. Okay, let me say that again. Ginny is my girlfriend. Good lord, I'm like a little kid when I think about her. Last summer, I finally picked up the courage to ask her out. I still remember the day.

" _What is it Harry?" Ginny gave me an inquisitive look with her chocolate brown eyes. I had asked her to come out to the garden with me after lunch. So here she was waiting for me to say my long rehearsed speech. Of course, she didn't know I had one. She's going to think I'm such a fool! I opened my mouth and tried to start talking, but everything seemed to be stuck where it was. I could hear my heart thumping in my ear and the blood rushing through my body. Resisting the urge to run in the opposite direction, I forced myself to look at Ginny and say what I wanted to say._

" _You…...I...us….I mean I can't….well to be honest…...I kind of have -"_

" _If you aren't going to get to the point soon, I'm going to go inside. Mum's tart is waiting for me"_

" _NO…..wait….just give me a minute" I turned away from her and took a deep breath. And another, to calm my mind._

" _Okay. I'm ready."_

" _That's great Harry. Really, that's bloody wonderful. But what are you ready for? So far you've just stuttered incoherent nonsense at me for an entire minute. As I said before, I want some of that tart before Ron inhales it."_

" _I have something important to say."_

" _Bloody hell Harry! I realize that. Will you get to what you want to say?" Ginny looked pretty impatient now. I could understand why. She just spent ten minutes looking at me and waiting for me to get my shit together._

" _I...well I've been waiting a long time to say this but I kind of…have a thing for you" Ginny didn't say anything. She just gave me a weird look._

" _What thing? Harry are you okay? Are you having PTSD or something?" then she gasped. "Wait, did you walk in on Ron and Hermione too?"_

" _What?! No. Wait what were they doing? Actually nevermind, I don't want to know. Voldemort scarred me enough. What I was trying to say was…" I stopped talking and looked at Ginny. I put her through a lot of heartache. She didn't do anything to deserve the breakup last year. She understood and accepted his paranoia. Remembering all of this, I took a deep breath and began talking._

" _Ginny I really really like you. I love you. I cannot see anyone else in this world more beautiful than you. You stayed with me through the hardest of times, and dealt with my insanity even when you didn't have to. I cannot possible ask to have a better person in my life than you. You don't have to like me back. I understand that you might not even want me after all this time. But still if I have any chance -" Before I could finish, Ginny cupped my face and kissed. For a while, my mind went blank. And then, I realized what was happening, and kissed her back. After a long time, we broke apart, gasping for breath. Ginny chuckled and straightened my glasses which became extremely crooked. Then I realized what she did._

" _Ginny why did you stop me so early? You have no idea how long I practiced for this moment. I didn't even get halfway through my speech!" I said pulling a paper out of the top pocket of my jacket. Ginny laughed._

" _I'll read it some other time"_

" _About damn time sister!" Fred and George shouted in unison from the window. Everyone else shouted in agreement, and then a Weasley level celebration followed._

My entire life seemed to have changed after last summer. I was able to access my family's vault, and was making it to the news almost every week. Suddenly, the press seemed to be interest about everything about my life - including what color of socks I like. I sleep every night knowing that my friends didn't have any threat by just being associated with me. Finally, all is well.

Professor McGonagall made her routine speech, and the First Years were brought in to be sorted. With every new addition, Gryffindor seemed to clap louder and louder. When the last student was sent into her House, we all looked at the tables waiting for the food to appear. But, it didn't.

"Students, I have some special announcements today. This year, for the first time ever in Hogwarts history, the Seventh Years will be joined by students from an American University for the rest of the year. These students will attend classes along with our current Seventh Years and shall be treated as any other Hogwarts student. These students will be sorted right now. I welcome the new Seventh Year students of Hogwarts." As she said her speech, we all stared at McGonagall, not quite comprehending the reason behind this. Before any conversation could break out amongst the crowd, the doors of the Great Hall opened once again for the sorting.

 **Percy**

This is definitely the most awkward thing that I have ever been a part of my entire life. The entire school was staring at us when we looked at them. I stole a glance at the rest of the campers looked and noticed that we were all waiting for someone to do something. For a moment, I forgot what I was supposed to do, but then, Thalia came to my rescue. She walked forward towards Professor McGonagall and the rest of us followed.

"Welcome, students. I will call your name out, and you will be sorted." I remembered that this was already explained to us. We were to put on the hat, and when the hat calls out our house name, we were to join the house table. She called out our names, and one by one, we walked to the stool and put on the hat. It seemed to take about thirty seconds to sort us.

"Jackson, Percy"

When I heard my name, I walked to the stool and put on the hat. It was a beaten up old hat. I felt absolutely ridiculous when I put it on - probably looked like it too.

"Ooooh, lookey what we have here"

"Erm, hi?"

"Oh God, you have a lot of terror in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Uhhh, thanks? I didn't know I was supposed to have an interview with you?"

"No silly boy you don't. I'm just talking to you. Anyways, there's nothing to contemplate, you are clearly a GRYFFINDOR."

I took of the hat as soon as it yelled out my house name. I quickly walked over to the cheering table and sat next to the rest of the campers. Professor McGonagall continued calling out names for the remaining campers to be sorted. The strange thing was, everyone seemed to be going to Gryffindor. So far, not a single one of us has been sorted into any other house. Not that I'm complaining. It's probably best that we all stay together. Everything would be some much easier, and crazier.

For the first time since I entered the Great Hall, I properly looked around the room. The ceiling seemed to be magicked to look like the night sky. It was starry and serene, the only thing I miss is the cool breeze from it. The hall was brightly lit by hundreds of candles all around us. All the professors were at the front podium, sitting on a long table. The students were all sitting in four tables for four houses. Everyone was dressed in the traditional robes and hat, except for us. We looked like a group of people who didn't get the memo for the costume party. Right now, all the Hogwarts students seemed to be torn between who to look at, the campers at the Gryffindor table, or the ones still waiting to be sorted. Looks like today was a weird experience for everybody.

As soon as the Sorting was over Professor McGonagall said some quick words about welcoming us and having a good feast. Then the food appeared on the tables. We were all prepared for this. Chiron told us everything about fitting in on the first day, including how to act, how to talk to people, when the food appears, why it appears and all those other unnecessary details which seemed useless at that time, but now I could see how that helped. Our lack of strange behaviour seemed to somewhat assure the Hogwarts students that we weren't Death Eaters (who actual hell would want to be called that?) or people from other evil groups. The whole hall erupted into conversation when the food appeared, and slowly people seemed to care less about us. There was the occasional glance from someone, but for the most part, the awkwardness had passed.

"Well, that was fun." Travis said. No one responded though, everyone was either busy eating, or watching Leo eat.

"Uh, Leo, I think you should calm down a bit with the food"

"Reyna, it tastes soo good. You guys have to try the squishy frosted cake/pie things with maple syrup"

"Leo, that was the single most disgusting way I have ever heard food being described. Really, you're making lose my appetite."

Being the hormonal demigod teenagers we are, we all got into a food eating contest. It took about two minutes for things to get extremely competitive. We were all piling our plates high and shoveling as much food in as we could. Strangely enough, no one actually seemed to be noticing. Everyone was lost in their own world, and catching up with their friends. We continued eating, but slowly everyone except Rachel and Leo gave up. They were both furiously stuffing their faces with food, and exchanging insults simultaneously.

"You're so fat that the only alphabet you know if kfc."

"Really, are you really that stupid or just naturally blonde?"

"What? I'm a redhead you fool."

"You see the problem with people like you is that you don't even care how stupid you are."

"Oh wow, what a good comeback. How long did it take for you to come up with that one? Does your brain hurt now?"

"At least I have a brain unlike you!"

"I would love to insult you, but it looks like I can't do as well as nature did"

"Hey Rachel, remember when I asked you for your opinion? ME NEITHER"

"I'm sorry I can't continue a conversation with someone who stares at juice cans because they say 'concentrate'"

"Oh I get it. That was like a joke, except not funny."

They kept going on and on for a while with the insults, while we all sat watching. Finally, twenty minutes later, they both decided to call a tie on the eating contest, since the feast was almost getting over.

"You guys, I recorded that. Does anyone want it?" Connor asked, and immediately everyone gave him some kind of information to send it to them. Less than a minute later, Professor McGonagall began talking again.

"Ahem. I hope you all had a wonderful feast. It is now time to retire for the night. First Years will be escorted up to the dormitories by prefects. The rest of you may leave after collecting your schedules. I would like the new Seventh Years to stay behind for a few extra minutes." She ended the speech with some pleasantries and wished everyone a good night. McGonagall flicked her wand, and an envelope hovered before everyone in the room. Most people looked surprised, this must've been a new way of distributing schedules. I picked hovering envelope and read through it. A quick comparison with everyone else showed that we all had at least two campers in each of our classes. Everyone else left the Great Hall, but we stayed behind to talk to McGonagall.

"Good job on integrating yourself into our school today students. I wanted to remind you to maintain discretion until the time is right for you to reveal your identities and purpose. I also called you here to talk to you about your dormitories. You have all been put into dorms together. None of you will be sharing rooms with any Hogwarts student. The reason for this is to give you privacy to spar and prepare for the imminent crisis. Your room will look like a normal Hogwarts dorm to anyone that isn't you Draco, Professor Snape or I. Even to you, your dorm will look like a regular Hogwarts dorm, except, it has a door at the back. This door will lead to a field, sparring area, weapons, multipurpose rooms and other necessities for this mission. All the materials at your disposition here are provided by your camp and the Gods, but I may be able to help you with any issues that arise. When you pass through the door in your dorm, you will enter what looks like a common room. This room will have multiple doors. Each door leads to one of your utilities. There is one room that I have decided to provide you with, on behalf of Hogwarts. It is similar to the Room of Requirement we have in the seventh floor. A room similar to that is behind the farthest door to the right in your dormitory. I'm sure that you've hear about the Room of Requirement from Chiron, when learning about the school's defensive and offensive infrastructure and history. You only need to think about the room once, and it will appear for you. Despite you all being in different dorms, the secret doors in your dorms lead to the same common room. This will allow you to practice together, even when you enter through different dormitories. I will try my best to update you with information as I obtain it, and I hope that you will do the same. I realize it is getting late tonight, and will let you rest. Please feel free to contact me if there is any problem." With that, Professor McGonagall ended the conversation, and we all thanked her and left.

We didn't need anyone to show us around since Chiron practically made us memorize the map of the school in order to "prepare" us for this. We all knew our roommates, told to us prior to our arrival in Hogwarts. Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, and Piper were in a dorm together. Rachel, Reyna, Katie and Hazel were in a dorm together. Nico, Grover, Will, and I were in a dorm together. Malcolm, Leo, Frank and Jason were in a dorm together. The Stolls, and Chris were in a dorm together. We all walked to the Gryffindor tower, and said the password to the fat lady. Quickly we all went up to our dorms to look at all the new rooms which were given to us.

 **Harry**

Today was definitely strange. None of us expected to have new Seventh Year students. It was even weirder that they were all sorted into Gryffindor. I remembered seeing some people that looked odd in the carriages, but I just thought that they were sixth years that I had overlooked previously. There was something different about them and their aura. The more I looked at them during the feast, the more I realized that there really wasn't anything odd about them. Thy seemed completely normal during the feast, to the point where I didn't even suspect anything strange about them. The fact that none of the Professors, especially Professor McGonagall had any doubts about them only reinforced my confidence in them.

Now, after, dinner, we all sat around the fireplace in the Common Room, talking about school and summer when they walked into the room. They didn't stay for long though. They quickly left for the dorms.

"Don't they seem odd to you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Not really. They don't seem to be very odd."

"He's right Hermione. Think about it, would they have been even able to enter Hogwarts if they were suspicious? The new security the Ministry and Professors added would've kicked them right out the doors." Ron said.

"I do suppose you're right. They don't seem to be too odd. It's just that Hogwarts has never had students join in later years before. That really is the only confusing thing about this. The students themselves don't seem like any danger."

"If you're really that curious, you should go ask Professor McGonagall. You know she wouldn't ignore your questions." Ginny suggested. That idea must've seemed appealing to Hermione, because she dropped the topic soon. We all went back to talking about summer and everything.

"So mate, looks like you finally picked up the balls to ask Ginny out." Seamus said winking to me.

"Took him long enough" Dean replied. I just gave them a smirk and smiled at Ginny who sat next to me. Dean was sitting next to Neville, who was dozing off.

Looking at him, Ron said "At least someone's having fun today. Look at Neville living life to its fullest extent on his last year at Hogwarts."

"When's the wedding?" Neville asked, sleeptalking.

"See what I mean?" Ron said laughing as the rest of us joined in.

"He does bring up a good point though Harry, when is the wedding?" Hermione asked grinning.

"Come on Hermione, you too?"

Needless to say, everyone seemed to have found their favorite pastime for the rest of the night - teasing me.

 **Annabeth**

Thalia, Clarisse, Piper and I rushed to our dorms to look at what the Gods had arranged for us. It did sound very exciting when McGonagall was describing it. The room had four four poster beds, and our luggage was waiting for us in a corner of the room. The room was painted in red and gold, and had a pretty large bathroom attached to it.

"Guys, look at this. We have a letter from…..Aphrodite?" Piper said holding an envelope which she found on the nightstand beside the bed closest to the back door leading to our secret common room.

"Read it out loud." Thalia said

"Hi my beautiful girls. I am very excited for your new quest. In order to make this an even better experience for you, I have decided to design your wardrobe for all events. When you open your cupboard, you will have a surprise waiting! Lots of love, Aphrodite." Piper read.

"She made clothes for us? Why?"

"Maybe she was bored. Maybe she felt the need to shower some love. Who cares? Let's go see if she made any battle ready armor or something useful." Clarisse said.

We walked over to the cupboard on the far end of the room and opened it. It was a huge walk in closet. We walked inside. The first thing I noticed was that it was brightly lit and wasn't pink. The walls were beige, and the closet was split off into four sections. There were large boards saying each of our names. It seems like Aphrodite made a specific set of clothing for each of us. At the very end of the closet was a huge makeup station. She had all kinds of technology available for us - dryers, straighteners, curlers, and some other contraptions that I didn't even know to use - along with a large variety of makeup products. There was a separate area in our closet for shoes and accessories. Everything was color coordinated. There were all kinds of clothes, jeans, skirts, formal dresses, pajamas too. It seemed like I walked into a huge mall. The closet was almost as large as a small soccer field.

"Wow. She actually has armor too!" Clarisse said with excitement.

"Where?"

Clarisse pointed to a doorframe, without a door, through which we could see the various types of armor and battlefield equipment Aphrodite placed for us. She had wand holsters, metal armor which blended in with your clothes, and many other things that would certainly prove to be useful in the future.

After spending some time looking through her hand picked designer closet for each of us, we decided to call it a night and go to bed. It was a tiring day today.

 **A/N Thanks for your continued support (by reading this), but I would like to say that I'm kind of disappointed that no one bothered to actually review. As I said before I would love to get some feedback, and know what you would like to see happen in this story. Anyways, thanks for reading, please REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4 First Day

**Chapter 4: First Day**

 **Harry**

Ron sat next to me drumming his fingers against the table in impatience. We were waiting for Ginny to come so that we could all start eating. Hermione and I were fine, but it was absolute torture for Ron to see all that food in front of him and not be able to eat it. The huge tray of sausages right in front of him didn't help with his agony. However, Ron was not the kind to suffer alone - he made sure that we did too. He was showing his impatience in every way - tapping his shoes, drumming his fingers, sighing too often, and glaring everywhere - which irked Hermione. Needless to say, it was very fun for me to watch their nonverbal war, until Ron decided to break his silence.

"How long is she going to take?" He said with a _hint_ of annoyance in his voice.

We were waiting in the Great Hall for Ginny to arrive. Hermione made us make this "pact" last night that we won't leave Ginny out of things. The weird thing is, Ginny never said anything about feeling left out. She even said to Hermione that she was happy being with her own friends and not having to deal with the same shit that we have to. However, Hermione seems to think this is some sort of elaborate plan to keep us away from her so that she can be depresses in peace, or something like that.

"Hermione, she doesn't actually feel left out or anything. Trust me, I know my sister."

"Come on Ron, we really haven't included her much in the past years. Maybe if we were more welcoming to her during her second year, her Tom Riddle phase wouldn't have happened."

"God Hermione, my sister is not the kind to shut up about these things. She would've had her revenge if she wanted to."

"He's right you know," Ginny said walking into the Great Hall, "I don't feel left out. I have my friends, and I'm happy to be around them. You shouldn't let your guilty conscience stop my brother's daily pigging out session, or else _he_ will be the one getting revenge." As if on cue, Ron immediately began eating his food at inhuman speeds. Hermione dropped the topic not seeming entirely convinced. Ginny grinned at me, and sat down in the spot next to me.

The rest of breakfast was pretty uneventful, we all finished eating and went to our first class together. The hallways at Hogwarts looked the same as the had before the war. Professor McGonagall made sure that the ancient beauty of Hogwarts remained the same. Every brick and stone was in the same place as it was before. It was hard to believe that just a few months ago, this place was destroyed by war. The only thing Professor McGonagall changed was the security system - she upgraded it enough for it to withstand a war twice the size of the previous one.

Hermione suddenly stopped her conversation with Ginny and looked around the hallway like something came over her.

"Err, Hermione? Is something wrong? You're kind of freaking me out…"

"I can't believe I didn't notice this. How did none of you notice this? How could I have missed that?"

We all waited patiently for her to explain whatever it is that she realized.

"I can't believe _I_ didn't notice this," finally noticing our confused faces, she explained, "The new students! They weren't here at breakfast today! Who misses breakfast on the first day? We didn't even have any homework."

"That's it? You know that they could've just slept in right?" Ron said.

"Would you sleep in on your first day at a new school in a new country? That doesn't make any sense! Did any of us _ever_ sleep in on the first day? No there's something else, I know it!"

"Fine then, whatever floats your boat. there really is nothing weird about that."

"Ron, Hermione as wonderful as it is to listen to you guys bicker, we're getting late for class."

Hermione gave a huff and started walking to class. Ron went behind her, and walked next to her. Ginny and I walked behind them at a safe distance.

The Potions classroom looked the same as it did before the war - Grumpy and greasy Snape was glaring at us, and the classroom looked creepier than ever - the only difference was the everyone respected Snape a lot more after they heard about his sacrifice during the war. I might be delusional, but I think he started to somewhat tolerate me now. Snape tolerating a Gryffindor was the equivalent to him pledging to adopt a Slytherin - it was just strange.

Ginny nudged me and pointed to the new students who had just come into the classroom. All nineteen of them weren't there, just four. There was a black haired, blue eyed guy and a guy with sharp facial features, dark hair and brown eyes. Two girls were also there; they came in a bit later. One of the girls was tall, toned and had brown hair and brown eyes. The other was of average height and had electric blue eyes. The first thing I noticed about them was their features - there was something about their physical characteristics that made them look like muggle supermodels. They all looked athletic, and had a toned, muscular body - not like weightlifters or wrestles, but like swimmers and runners. The girls sat together behind the boys towards the middle of the classroom. Snape gave them a sneer, but something about it didn't seem as genuine - maybe the war did change him.

"Harry, look at Malfoy"

At Ginny's insistence, I looked at the other side of the classroom and noticed that Draco Malfoy was also looking at them. The brown eyed guy gave him a tiny wave, and malfoy returned it. Okay, that is a bit suspicious, but they might've just known him previously.

"Do you think they know each other?"

"I don't know Gin, but there's nothing to be suspicious about. We know that Draco is innocent, and that he has been on our side before. He has already proven that to us."

"I know. But that wasn't what I was talking about - I fully believe in Draco's innocence and understand his intentions. I'm just curious about how they met each other." I didn't know how to answer that, but Ron, who apparently had been eavesdropping on our conversation while waiting for Hermione to finish reading answered.

"I saw them go into the same train compartment as him Ginny. That's probably how they know each other."

"What are we talking about?" Hermione said, finally looking up from her book. Her concentration was crazy good sometimes, she completely filtered out everything that was happening around her.

"Oh, nothing. We were just talking about how Draco knows the new students."

"Malfoy knows them? How? How do you know?" I finished explaining the whole thing to her, but before she could say something back, Snape dished out his first assignment for the year.

"Well, I see we all made it alive then. As Advanced Potions students, I expect all of you to not be your usual idiotic selves in my class. You will follow the directions on the board and begin making felix felicis. After you are done, leave a vial of it on my desk. You may begin."

Since we didn't have much time to waste, we all started preparing to make the potion. It was just like Snape to make us do something like this on our first day. Ten minutes into class, and I already regret taking advanced potions. Thankfully Ginny was good at his stuff. She quickly ordered me to get all the ingredients we needed and started prepping the cauldron. We were in a frenzy for the next twenty minutes trying to finish the first part of the potion.

"Okay, now I need to stir it for three minutes." Ginny said, tying her hair up in a ponytail.

I looked around the room, the new students were still working on it. The girls' potion looked pretty accurate, but the guys seemed to have screwed up theirs. The brown haired girl whacked the black haired guy and ordered him to the side as she fixed him mistake.

"Somehow, you seem to screw up everything you touch Percy. That must be the only talent you have." The blue eyed girl was laughing at him.

"HARRY! Go get the powdered common rue" Ginny said heating the cauldron once more. I stopped staring at the new students and rushed to get what she wanted. Thankfully, I was fast enough before a Seamus size pyrotechnic disaster could happen. Ginny finished up the rest of the potion and we took the vial to Snape desk. Everyone else in the class weren't far behind. The new girls, Hermione and Malfoy were done and were waiting for Snape to dismiss us. Soon everyone was done, and there were no major disasters, besides some Hufflepuff's bruised ego after Snape yelled at him for being an incompetent fool.

"Write a 12 inch essay discussing alternative methods to making Felix Felicis by Thursday this week." The class silently groaned, but no one had the audacity to be loud in expressing their dissatisfaction. We all left the classroom as soon as he dismissed us.

"What do you have next Harry?"

"Transfiguration"

"Me too," Hermione said.

"Ginny and I have History of Magic. See you guys later then." I gave Ginny a small kiss,and said bye. Call me cheesy or cliche (as Ginny has called me on many occasions), but I like doing that stuff.

"HARRY! Not in front of me!"

"Come on Ron, I see you kiss Hermione everyday"

"Not just kiss Ron, I've seen much worse over the summer," Ginny said raising an eyebrow. Ron's face turned an unnatural shade of red.

"Fine, let's just go to class," he mumbled and left with a smirking Ginny behind him.

 **Percy**

Potions was actually fun today. Other than the part where I was too hasty about making it, and everyone else yelling at me. This school thing is actually pretty fun. I never had a chance to do stuff in mortal school which actually interested me, but this stuff is actually fun to do. I finally found a school that didn't bore me to death.

"Try not to blow anything up Perce," Thalia said walking to her next class. I rolled my eyes and walked to my next class. I accidentally bumped into some kid in front of me.

"Oh, sorry. I was just looking at that armor thing over there," I said pointing my head toward the knight behind me.

"It's fine."

"Hey, you're one of the new kids right?" The brown haired girl next to him asked.

"Yeah. I'm Percy."

"I'm Harry and this is Hermione." The guys said pointing to the girl next to him.

"What's your next class Percy?"

"Transfiguration."

"We're going there too"

"Oh, cool."

I talked to them for the rest of the way to the class. This was apparently Professor McGonagall's class. I walked into the classroom and found Jason and Piper in it. I walked over to the desk behind them, and Harry and Hermione sat on the desk next to mine.

"Harry, Hermione, this is Jason and Piper." The four of them started talking. It was then that I noticed that everyone else in the class was sitting next to a partner. Great. I don't know anyone here, and this seemed to be an odd numbered class. I was going to raise my hand and ask the professor, but then Draco walked through the door. He came and sat next to me, thus receiving inquisitive looks from Harry and Hermione.

"Hey Harry"

"Hi Draco. I didn't know you knew them," Harry said pointing to us.

"We met on the train ride." Harry gave Hermione an I-told-you-so kind of look.

We continued conversing until Professor McGonagall began the lesson. It was pretty basic, until she told us that we were going to start basic, and turn a teapot into a tortoise. With a wave of her wand, a teapot appeared in front of each of us, and I started trying this transfiguration thing. After a few failed tries, I got the hang of this. After that, she taught us how to untransfigure something, which was a tad harder. After class was over, Professor McGonagall dismissed everyone else but called us back to talk to her. She waited until the class was fully empty, except for us, and the door was closed.

"I trust your first day is going well?" We all nodded her heads.

"Well then. I hope you are gaining the trust of the Golden Trio. Something tells me that you will all be good friends and get along well. However, that is not why I called for you now. You have a new addition coming today from the Greek Camp. A camper called Nyssa will be joining you. I trust you know her?" We nodded our heads again.

Nyssa was from the Hephaestus cabin - she got along well with almost everyone, especially Clarisse. "She will join you at lunch today. I have already sorted her. Like the rest of you, she is also in Gryffindor. She is will be sharing a dorm with Piper, Annabeth, Thalia and Clarisse. That is all."

We all walked out of the classroom and found Draco waiting outside for us. We told him that Nyssa would be joining us and everything else that McGonagall told us.

"Oh that's it? I was worried for a second there." He gave a sigh of relief and walked with us for a while before leaving for his next class.

The rest of my classes were pretty much the same. I just learned more stuff, and talked to more Hogwarts students. I met Harry's girlfriend and Hermione's boyfriend, who was Harry's girlfriend's brother - which probably was a bit awkward, although who am I to judge? I'm dating my cousin. Nyssa joined us for lunch and attended the rest of the classes with us. I found out a bit more about Draco and his family after dinner. He had a sister who was one year younger than him. Since he was adopted they didn't look anything alike. He did say that she was of Indian descent and traveled a lot, so did his parents. When in England, he lived with his grandfather, and spent as much time as he could away from his biological parents. I started to hate them too when he told me about the things that they had done. Draco was also assigned to the quest, just like we had, but he still didn't tell who was assigning him to do all these things.

We spent most of the evening finishing all the homework we got from the professors (Annabeth and Malcolm actually seemed _excited_ about this), and practiced sparring for a while. At the end of the day, we were all pretty beat - none of us ever did that much studying in one day (thanks to the extremely boring muggle school and ADHD). So, we went straight to bed.

 **A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really do like getting reviews from you guys, it always motivates me to continue writing. If you find any continuity errors or something like that, please let me know so that I can change it. Also, if you have any suggestions, I'm always willing to consider them. Most of the time, I will try to use them if they fit into the story.**

 **A/N 1/17 I have a really busy week, so I won't be able to post any new chapters until 1/27. Sorry about this, but I really just don't have the times. Hope you understand.**


End file.
